wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Jianjun Kim
Jianjun Kim is the uncle of Ju Wang and the twin brother of Daiyu in the Tea Leaves series. He is described as a con man by Khai, Hen-to Chang, and Fei Song. Appearance and Personality Personality Ever since he was young, Jianjun was a scheming con man. He would use his sister's illness to get attention. When he got older, he fell in love with money. Jianjun will do anything to have a huge sum of cash and currently has his eyes on the Liao Clan. Back Story Jianjun, Daiyu, Hen-to, and Fei all grew up together in a countryside village. From a young age, Jianjun used his charms to get what he wanted. When he was a kid, he used his sister's illnesses as a way to get attention. When he reached his teen years, he started his sister to scam rich tourists that visited their village. One day, Jianjun saw Khai and decided to try and scam him with Daiyu's help. However, he didn't count on his sister falling in love with the target and warning him about her brother's scheme to rip him off. To insure the clan's safety, Khai purposely kept him Jianjun when he was dying. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Green Jade Jianjun finally gets wind of Khai's death after two years of being kept in the dark. He makes his way to Beijing in order to get his hands on the clan and it's money. Ju, Yao Wang, Hen-to, and Fei meet with him. His niece tries to make him an offer to essentially pay him 12355 yuan a month to stay away from the clan and he said that he would think about it. Hen-to and Fei decide to keep an eye on him. It may be implied that Jianjun may be responsible for some of the clan' missing money. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Jianjun shows up just as the police come by Qian's house to question him about the assualt of Junjie Zhong two days before Christmas, asking if he was interrupting anything. Hen-to demands angrily to know why he is there. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Jianjun stopped by the jailhouse to visit Junjie and makes an offer with him as part of his plans. It is later revealed that it was him who bailed the former heir out of jail. Jianjun claims that he too has a beef with the clan. It turns out that he tried to take over it, but the family's lawyer told him that he could because the paperwork was all finalized and completed. Now, he's trying to make Ju look incompetent so that he can take over the clan. Junjie looked like a useful pawn to him in the plan. In the parking lot, Jianjun hears a voice saying, "Your love of money will be your downfall." He thinks he is hearing thinks and just gets in his car and drives off. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Nobody knows where Jianjin and Junjie are or what they are planning, but the Liao Clan is keeping its guard up and on the watch. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets It is revealed that Jianjun and Junjie are staying in a cheap motel in the city. The con man gets the feeling that someone or something is following him. He gets kicked out of a bar for seeing a woman staring at him. He's starting to find Junjie annoying. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Jianjun's karma might be catching up to him. Around two in the morning, he gets a call from an angry woman. She warns that she will take him down. At first, Jianjun doesn't understand what is going on. Hours later, he is in a panic and rushes Junjie out of the room. They check out of the motel. Junjie tries to calm him down with no avail. Jianjun starts breaking down in the car. A cop showing up makes it worse. The con man tries to drive but ends up crashing into a fire hydrant. Jianjun was put in jail in downtown. Relationships Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao Daiyu was Jianjun's twin sister. He used her in his schemes to first get attention and sympathy when they were younger. As they got older, his motives changed to money and he would drag Daiyu into ripping off rich tourists. However, the dynamic fell apart when his sister met Khai and fell in love. As a result, she began to distance herself from her brother. Khai Liao Main Article: Khai Liao Khai was Jianjun's brother-in-law. Initially, the young heir was going to the con man's next target. Jianjun used Daiyu to try and rip off Khai. But, his twin sister fell in love with the heir and warned him about the potential scam. Now that Khai is dead, Jianjun has come to Beijing to steal the clan and its money from Ju. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju is Jianjin's niece. She was told not to trust him under any circumstances. Jianjun wants to overthrow his niece and take over the clan. Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Hen-to, just like everyone else associated with the clan, doesn't trust Jianjun. In fact, he would try and protect Daiyu from him and his schemes. Now, he has to do the same with Ju and the Liao clan. Fei Song Main Article: Fei Song Fei, just like everyone else associate with the Liao Clan, doesn't trust Jinajun. He's just as vocal about his disdain for fhe con man just like Hen-to is. In the past, Fei protected Daiyu from her own brother along with Hen-to. Now, both men do the same with Ju and the Liao Clan. Junjie Zhong Main Article: Junjie Zhong Jianjun has found an alliance in Junjie when he visits him in jail. The men talk and decide to time up for revenge against the Liao Clan. Jianjun has bailed out the former heir. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Antagonists